1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to amplifiers, and more specifically to high voltage amplifiers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many systems need large voltage inputs. In some applications, the generation of such large voltage inputs can be provided through amplifiers. Many high voltage amplifiers, however, are limited by power dissipation, response times, voltage limits, and other such problems.
Further, some amplifier systems are current controlled. These systems often require dependency through the amplifier. For example, some systems employ transistors requiring that subsequent transistors are driven by previous transistors. These dependencies often reduce the effectiveness of these amplifiers and their range of applications.